Rosettenspalter95
thumb|Rosettenspalter95s Lieblingspairing aus der Spielereihe Touhoe (jap. 東方, Ostendnutte)Rosettenspalter95, in anderen Gefilden des Internets bekannt als †_Kant-Distr0ya_†, DerHofschranzer oder -x_xX~TaroBeka-Fan95~Xx_x-, ist der beste Freund von Theobald-Lecter-Theorem-Spezialist Matheboy3000/1 und der Alptraum jedes "KAMPF UM MACHT (und Öl)"-Spielers. Curriculum Vitae (Für die Doohven unter euch, das ist Sonis noch weniger populäre, überteuerte Handheldkonsole) That day in Christory Rosettenspalter95 erschien das erste mal der aufstrebenden Videoplattform Duschlauch, wo neben den ersten zehn Staffeln Rzzr(e) und Howrse lange Zeit auch das familienfreundliche Video Three Guys One Presslufthammer oder Two Goyums One Crucifixion verfügbar waren. Rosettenspalter95 beschäftigte sich dort mit dem Kommentieren von vorsätzlicher-Tötung-involvierenden MLP-Unboxing-Videos und dem Hochladen von Hentai-Rezensionen und Beschimpfung von Katastrophenopfern. Er war gefürchtet ob seiner Wortgewalt - 92 von 100 Wörtern aus dem Duden waren ihm grademal unbekannt, nur neun von den verbleibenden acht konnte er nicht richtig schreiben - und aneckender Art, die ihm dank Empfehlung von Chris Weiteier den inoffiziellen Internetadelstitel 'Grimdark McEdgyPants' einbrachte. SOCIAL LINK GO!!! thumb|-x_xX~TaroBeka-Fan91~Xx_x- war das erste Kellerkind, das den eindeutigen Umriss des stärksten Youkai aller Zeiten im Spielcover erkannteEin Schisma ging allerdings durch seine Zwölfjährigen-Fangemeinde, als durch den südamerikanischen Internetblogger und Fernsehkritiker MexicanHolger3000 aufgedeckt werden konnte, dass Rosettenspalter95 einen Zweitkanal namens -x_xX~TaroBeka-Fan95~Xx_x- betrieb, wo er das einzig offiziell bestätigte Pairing in der Touhoe-Reihe TaroBeka bewarb und außerdem wichtige Informationen zu ZUNs (Zentralrat unserer Nutten) neuem Action-Adventure-RPG-Kohlkopf-Beat'em-Up-Fighter-Spiel Touhoe: Hopeless Masturbate (Japaner sind nicht so gut in Englisch) leakte. thumb|left|MexicanHolger setzte Taro-x-Ubeka das noch mächtigere Pairing Demetra-x-anybody entgegen.Was folgte war der berühmte Subscriber-War von 1930, an dessen Ende lediglich Ray-William-Condom (Briten auch als Johnson bekannt) aus der Asche von Duschlauch aufsteigen mochte, um als neuer King Abbowhore McMonetaryPants über die Ork-Armee von Tubor zu gebieten. Um sich wieder als meistgehasster Duschlauch-Kanal zu etablieren, musste Rosettenspalter95 eine Allianz mit jemandem eingehen, der mindestens genauso antisozial war wie er; dem einjährlichen Vater des Jahres Dojima Mishimishi, der als Funktionär bei der Liberalen Legopartai Timbuktu für Werbeschalten im Internet zuständig war, jedoch mehr Zeit damit verbrachte, Playmobil-Rassismus zu zelebrieren. thumb|Eddard5TARK war auch ein großer Fan von Minceraft, einem schlechten Oregon-Trail-Klon.Zusammen mit ihm startete er unter seinem neuen Pseudonym DerHofschranzer daraufhin den größten, gestellten Talentwettbewerb, den doppelkinnbärtige Informatiker bis dato gesehen hatten: den VFB-Wolfsburg-Semen-Splash-Battlerap-Wettbewerb, bei dem andere Duschlauch-Kanäle wie Brustvergrößerungswichse4 und Eddard5TARK, König des Winterfells, 1. Espada und stolzer Vater des unwissenden Jon Neuschnee, im Irrglauben, ein schmuckes Preisgeld und einen Zinnpokal gewinnen zu können, unterirdische Musikvergewaltigungen und Verbrechen gegen die Genfer Gema-Konventionen einreichten. Überraschenderweise gewann allerdings Mitveranstalter Dojima mit seinem späteren Kulthit "Der Motor ist angelaufen". Eddard5TARK wurde jedoch misstrauisch und stellte Nachforschungen an, die ihn vermuten ließen, dass Dojimas Tochter Nananko ein Inzestprodukt sei. Bevor er allerdings den Siegertitel Lord Internethoster Tully von Schnellwasser, dem wahren König der schlechten Übersetzungen, anbieten konnte, wurde er von Rosettenspalter95 in einem Livestream hingerichtet. Als Eddards Sohn Jon dann allerdings bei Wer wird Millionär die Frage beantworten sollte, wieviele Menschen diesen Livestream gesehen hatten, wusste er nichts. >Rape thumb|left|Auch Generationen später würden Menschen noch darüber auf ihrem Livejournal blog- ach nee, quatsch, LJ is ja jetzt schon tot. xDErneut zu Popularität gelangte Rosettenspalter95 im Jahre der Eröffnung der fünfspurigen Spielstraße. Nachdem er einer jahrelangen "KAMPF UM MACHT (und Öl)"-Spielsucht verfallen war und sich beim Ponyärschefarmen zehn Mal in Folge von derselben Person scammen ließ, verwendete Rosettenspalter95 all sein Vermögen von 30,5Bunga-Bunga-Dollars darauf, die gesamten Ponyärsche-Vorräte im Spiel aufzukaufen. Daraufhin transferierte er sie alle auf einen USB-Stick, den er in seinem letzten Duschlauch-Video "Greatest Freakout Ever" in seinem Arsch versenkte. G4ymur-kiddie34724782 war der Erste, der das Video kommentierte: "I would berry my dick so far in ur ass whoever would be able to pull it out would be crowned king arthur" ~G4ymur-kiddie34724782 Rosettenspalter95s Video löste somit gleich zwei Eklats aus: als den halbglatzigen, fetttriefenden Bürostuhlzombies an den Bildschirmen klar wurde, dass er alle Ponyärsche in KAMPF UM MACHT (und Öl) zerstört hatte, bildeten sich zwei unversöhnliche Läger aus seinen Befürwortern, die seit Jahren versucht hatten, das Internet von seiner latenten Sodomie zu befreien, und deren Erzfeinden, den sogenannten Bronies, angeführt vom schrecklichen Gerd von Sert. Rosettenspalter95 war sich seines Sieges sicher, wusste er doch noch eine Riesen-12-jährigen-Armee hinter sich, die allerdings wegen seines Videos und des ersten Kommentars darunter plötzlich alle zu G4ymur-kiddie34724782 überliefen und mit Jon Neuschnee, dem es gelang G4ymurs 10mm-Meika-Miniwürstchen aus Rosettengespalteter95s Einbahnstraße zu befreien, und seinem Heavy-Metal-Wildlingsheer zum Gegenschlag ausholten. Der ebenfalls im Internet gefürchtete König von Kellerkind, einem autistischen Webcomic im präanalen Kindergartenpsychestadiumzeichenstil, Pipefan89 rief seine Vasallen nun ebenfalls zum Kampf auf, erhielt jedoch nur Unterstützung vom Franzosen Le Raje du Comique, für den Pipefan89 so etwas wie ein großes Vorbild war im Sinne von Person-von-der-man-alles-klaut-es-aber-Inspiration-nennt. General Hidolf Ritzschwitzscheißer schließlich war es, der versuchte, den Krieg friedlich zu beenden, indem er ein Expertenteam zur Krisenbewältigung zusammenstellte. Bei dessen erster Tagung schon kam dessen einziges Mitglied Peder Lustig nach 20 Stunden Denksport auf den genialen Plan, die Programmierer neue Ponyärsche ins Spiel zu speisen und den monatlichen Spielpreis auf 2*10^(Gesamtbesucherzahl von 4cent-garbitch.com)€ zu erhöhen. Die Situation eskalierte jedoch erneut, als Peders Internetavatar Furfaggotry-Yaoi-Heaven öffentlich von dem bis dato unauffälligen User SuperBob beleidigt wurde: "ur gay" ~SuperBob thumb|left|Nach seinem skandalösen Youtube-Kommentar sah sich das NSA gezwungen, ihn blitzschnell aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen.Erst der grammatikalisch genauso wie Rosettenspalter95 begabte Analdur konnte die Situation entschärfen, als er auf Peders Fratzenbuchprofil, wo dieser sich als ein 12jähriges, asiatisches Schulkind mit Touhoe-Cosplay-Fetisch ausgab, kommentierte: "you're boobs <3" ~Analdur Rosettenspalter95 heute thumb|"Squirming and sweating in Ube's strong embrace Taro asked: 'T... that's a little gay, isn't it...?' 'Yes', Ubeka replied looking at the miniature homosexual"Seit seiner auf Äa-De-Äll.de übertragenen Entzugsbehandlung und der Änderung seiner email-Adresse aeontao@fap.de zu dem wesentlich seriöserem Hofschranzer@BlueHuSo.com hat Rosettenspalter95 sich nun vollends dem Tarobekafanficschreiben und der Musik zugewandt. Er ist der jährliche Gastgeber des gefürchteten und gemiedenen Schranzfestes auf Castle Nevermore, wo er urbanen Legenden nach im Keller einen Folterkeller für Zwergen und ein Stockphotostudio für die unsinnigsten Bilder des Netzes betreiben soll. Kategorie:Öl